Open Your Eyes
by SkywardShadow
Summary: It's what we put each other through! Oneshot. Songfic. Companion of sorts to "You've Become a Part Of Me."


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The song is "Open Your Eyes" by Sum 41 (Awesome Song!!), so I don't own that, either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lately,  
I'm not quite myself.  
_

It's amazing how much things have changed.

_Maybe,  
I do need some help._

How many years has it been since this mess started? Since I killed our family and set you firmly on the path of an avenger.

Heh…you will never know how much I regret making you waste your life on the desire to kill me.

You can never know. Because that is the plan.

_  
Just my confusion,  
Trust my delusion._

_  
_You don't understand it. How could you possibly? If it was a trick, then Mother and Father wouldn't be dead. Somehow. There'd be something else to it, something that meant they were still alive.

Ah, but it _was_ a trick. But you couldn't have guessed that.

Even if you knew the story, you probably wouldn't forgive me.

_  
Don't you,  
Regret you met me.  
Go through,  
These steps to get me,_

Which is fine, really. After all, that _was_ sort of the point of this whole masquerade of death.

Hatred.

Hatred from the Konoha elders to the Uchiha clan, and vice versa.

Hatred from you to me.

That was the point.

_  
Back to where we start,  
'Fore I fall apart._

_  
_I needed you to survive. In order to kill me, you needed to become strong.

And when you are strong enough, you'll receive the power you wanted…

But not in the way you thought.

_  
If I could black out,  
It'd become so clear,  
Standing face-to-face with everything I fear._

All I know is, you must never learn the truth. That wouldn't help you.

_  
Watch so closely,  
but still I don't see._

But a small part of me wants you to know.

_  
As bad as it seems,  
a piece of mind I steal_

After all, you _are_ my brother. Regardless of what everyone thinks, I _do_ care about what happens to you.

_  
In ordinary life,  
the consequence is real._

But you hate me with every fiber of your being.

Can you understand how that feels…?

_  
I'm past the point of reality._

__

Well, that's a stupid thing to have qualms about now.

I knew what was going to happen as soon as I pleaded to keep you alive. I knew you'd hate me. Who wouldn't, in that situation?

I wanted you to hate me.

Because in the end, that will be your greatest strength. And it will be your method of gaining power from your big brother.

Won't it…

_  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

_  
_We weren't meant to be enemies. We are brothers.

Love each other, look after one another.

Not that it matters now.

_  
It's like a bad dream,  
that's becoming all too true_

None of this is your fault. You've been manipulated-by the elders, by our parents, by me.

By me.

Used.

_  
Leaving me with nothing else left to do.  
Now so helpless,  
I'm not so selfish._

And now you've left your village, your friends-everything you had left-all for me.

Just another thing to add onto my passport to hell.

I'll be right at home there, I'm sure-surrounded by other evil, other demons.

_  
Tell me,  
How does it feel to have a face like that?  
How does it feel to be replaced like that?!_

But I won't blame you, Sasuke.

Even when you kill me, I won't blame you.

_  
Now so faceless,  
Do you still feel?_

_  
_That is, if I don't die of my disease's accord first.

Wouldn't that suck, after everything.

_  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

__

I wonder if you'll ever know the truth? What really happened the night our family died, and the reasons behind all of it? Who was pulling the strings from the very beginning?

…For some reason, Sasori comes to mind.

But no, it's not him.

You'll probably find out who the true puppetmaster is after I'm gone.

He's the one who's been pulling _everybody's_ strings.

__

It's hard to believe right now

You might not believe the truth when you hear it. Maybe, after all these years, your hatred has grown strong enough to withstand anything.

Even a revelation.

_  
This seems to be real._

Everything was executed to perfection. No holes were left.

Except you.

_  
Still phasing by this time_

You are the unexpected factor. The missing link. If and when you end my life and gain my power, then the thing the Konoha elders feared most will come to pass.

Knowing you, you'll…

_  
So why can't I wake up?_

..carry out the reason they had for destroying our clan.

__

_**This isn't me**_

Isn't _that_ ironic.

_  
__**This isn't you**_

It's not an ideal prospect, but I won't have any say in the matter.

I will be gone.

_  
But it's just __**everything we do**_

I just hope you don't do anything stupid.

Well…stupider than trying to take out the elders.

_  
Till you open up your eyes  
and understand __**this isn't real**_

I truly put you on that road, didn't I?

The road of an avenger.

You wanted to kill me for revenge. Once I'm dead and you learn the truth, you'll want to kill the elders of Konoha for revenge.

Who knows what will happen then.

_  
This isn't me  
This isn't you  
__**This is everything but true**_

Please don't throw away your life. Don't waste it like I did.

_  
Till we come to realize_

And if you can, Uchiha Sasuke, little brother….

_  
__**It's what we put each other through.**_

**  
**…forgive me.


End file.
